


there ain't no turning us down, you know we taking the crown

by juricii



Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Change my mind--, DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrids, Introspection, It's mentioned a few times but isn't the main point, Jschlatt & Tommy Power Duo, Jschlatt is having an interesting time, Light Angst, Meaning: Tommy just creates Chaos whenever he wants..., Schlatt is a Ram Hyrbid, Schlatt is the Dragon Trainer, Tommy is a Disaster Dragon, Tommy is a Dragon/Phoenix Mix-Hybrid, Training, are we surprised tho?, pog?, self-hate, some self-deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: After Tommy saves Schlatt, but before they arrive back at Manburg.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	there ain't no turning us down, you know we taking the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from [SuperM's 100](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyzhtvtJWDQ)
> 
> Also [Tommy's Dragon Form](https://imgur.com/gallery/mfje4j3)

When Tommy first transformed into his Dragon form, Schlatt had been slowly losing consciousness and practically nearing a blackout due to his alcoholic tendencies that he’d indulged in, before being cornered by the others in Manburg. So, when the boy came swooping him up into his large palms ( _ claws? _ ) he didn’t have much energy to react to it.

That being said, when he  _ did  _ finally wake up, he started sweating and glancing around him, which to anyone that knew him as a Dictator, would think it’s odd, how anxious he was in his current situation. Nor would they have any remorse for him, to say the least.

The creaking of a door came from in front of him, and he immediately threw his head in that direction and glared in that direction. In came a blond boy that he instantly recognized. “ _ Tommy _ .” He murmured mostly to himself, although said boy heard him, and nodded in agreement. “Yes, that is in fact me,  _ big man Schlatt. _ ”

“Why am I here?” He questioned, hands gripping tightly onto the blanket comfortably draping over his body.

Tommy just shrugged, opting to give him an ambiguous answer. “I dunno. Just felt like I had to.”

Schlatt narrowed his eyes. “Right. Well, thanks for keeping me alive, I guess.” He reluctantly responded to the blond teenager. Once again, Tommy just nodded, and hummed to let him know he heard the older’s statement.

“Anyways, what are you planning to do with me? You gotta have  _ some  _ sort of ulterior motive, kid.” Schlatt asked.

Tommy froze midstep. “You’re right, I  _ was  _ mad at you for some things you’ve done. But then I realized that holding grudges doesn’t help anything. Don’t you think so too, Schlatt?”

The adult looked Tommy in the eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Schlatt felt sympathy. Here, standing in front of him, was a teenager who was wielding the tired eyes one would only see in a Veteran. He was a boy who was born in a world of chaos and turmoil, and was made to be simply a pawn of the only place he felt like he belonged in;  _ manipulated into doing the bidding of others _ . Worked to the bones by someone he labeled as his  _ brother  _ and then betrayed by someone  _ else  _ he _ also _ called his brother. Almost killed by the Admin himself, Dream. Betrayed by Eret, someone who he’d called his friend for so long. Tommy’s nephew also came to the other side of the war, as a spy, covered up by the guise of a betrayal. 

( _ Schlatt always knew Fundy was a spy. He didn’t say anything about it, because he  _ did  _ understand Fundy, more than he’d like to admit.  _

_ Schlatt thinks about his own family, and immediately brushes off the thoughts and memories of his former life. _ )

“Yeah, no, I get it kiddo.” Schlatt responded simply, feeling a little more comfortable about the position that he’s in. Tommy proceeded to give him a small smile.

“You’d better recover quickly, big man. After all, we’ve got a lot of things we need to do.” Tommy mused.

Schlatt raised his eyebrows. “Whaddya mean,  _ kiddo? _ ”

Tommy lets out a small, but yet hearty chuckle. “I mean, we’re gonna have to train--you and me--if we wanna take Manburg back, don’t you reckon? Not like we can go in without doing any sort of practice.”

“W-Wait,  _ what?  _ You’re  _ really  _ gonna trust me on something like…  _ this? _ ” Schlatt sputtered uncharacteristically, “With the possibility that I might so…  _ I dunno…  _ **_Insane,_ ** _ again? _ ”

Tommy let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah. I think everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, it’s not like anyone else living here is really sinless, either. Also, you do know how a government runs, even if you’re a bit…  _ overbearing _ .”

Schlatt clicked his tongue. “ _ R-Right… _ Totally understand that…”

“Don’t worry about it for now, Big Man,” Tommy hummed, “ _ Actually… Can I call you Schlatt? _ ” He asked curiously. Schlatt lets out a rather long “ _ Uhhh, _ ” before nodding awkwardly.

“Sweet!” Tommy exclaimed. Then, he gave the soup he’d been holding in his hands for the past few minutes to the Ram hybrid. “Just place the bowl on the desk when you’re done.” He stated. Schlatt just nodded again..

Tommy walked out of the room as Schlatt was left to muse on his situation and how lucky he’d been that Tommy wasn’t so...  _ vengeful _ .

The cycle continued for the next few weeks, Schlatt’s injuries slowly getting better and healing and with him becoming incredibly close and carefree around the younger boy that he’d so adoringly came to refer to as his son in his head. He couldn’t help but feel a warmness in his heart whenever he saw the teen smile and laugh without burdens weighing down on his heart.

Tommy was just a child, and deserved to live like one.

( _ You think you love and care about him, and yet,  _ **_you’re_ ** _ the one who exiled him. _

_ You’re part of the reason he’s hurting. _

_ You’re a terrible human being. _

**_Die._ ** )

Schlatt knows it’s true. But he’s trying,  _ he really is _ .

When Schlatt’s injuries finally recess, Tommy brings up the topic of training with the older once again, and the Ram begrudgingly agrees to go along with it. Tommy shifts into his other form, and to say the least, Schlatt’s in awe. 

He grins at the older, and spurs him on to climb onto his back, and get used to the reigns. Schlatt just clumsily stumbles onto the hybrid, still in shock. Tommy flapped his wings, creating a draft of air, and with that they started soaring through the sky. Schlatt looked at the ground below him, and smiled at the green pasture littered with flowers. His heartbeat calmed, and Tommy felt it too.

“You like the scenery, Schlatt?” Tommy giggled.

“Mhm. It’s calming.” He responded. Tommy let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils and nosedived back down towards the ground.

Schlatt screeched at the top of his lungs, and Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the high notes that the adult was belting out. Schlatt wanted to snap back at the boy, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to. Instead, he went ahead and took out his sword to prepare for sword fighting practice, and Tommy seemed to get the memo, and he shifted back into his human form.

“You ready, Schlatt?”

“Always am.” He stated.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: don't do it you dumbass, don't make another schlatt/dragon tommy story--
> 
> me: imma do it anyways B)  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
